Rebellion
by Moonlight Blade21
Summary: In a war,there is only one question. Who are you fighting for,and what do you consider justice? This is what the high general of the Queen of Destruction finds herself asking. Who she is fighting,when she doesn't know who she's fighting for? As the ElGang is sent to capture this general,the tides of war halt. Who will weigh the punishment,and who shall carry it out?
1. Spark of Rebellion

**Yeah... My first attempt at a fanfic,I truly hope I don't fail miserably. I've had this idea drifting around for a while in my head... And then yeah.**

**What's kind of weird is that Eve has a bigger role then Elsword for some reason.**

**While this *does* sound a bit like Code Geass,it's not. It just happens to- *shot***

**Also,this is in POV,although it has some 3rd person moments.**

Normal text- Actions and descriptions

"Quotation marks"- Speech

_Italics- Thoughts when alone_

_"Italics with quotations"- Thoughts with others around_

Classes:

Elsword: Lord Knight

Aisha: Elemental Master

Rena: Night Watcher

Raven: Blade Master

Eve: Code Nemesis

Chung: Deadly Chaser

Ara: Sakra Devanam

Full Summary:

_What makes a great kingdom? Wealth? Power? Fame? None. While many kingdoms have all of them,none have had true justice for a long time. In Altera,the greatest kingdom on Elrios,the machines have enslaved the Ponggos. Now they are at war against the humans and the elves,and have the advantage. But what happens when their greatest weapon leads the White Rebellion?_

* * *

_I was never given a name. All I knew was war and obedience. To serve under command. It didn't matter if I was the queen's personal general,I was still just another chess piece._

I sighed as the thoughts ran through my head as I stood in front of the mirror,combing my long black hair that had gotten messy from waking up. I grabbed a comb off the counter and slowly started to brush it.

_However,many have nicknamed me "The White Tactician" most likely due to my speciality in war commands. I had a huge amount of the army under my control,and I could turn the odds as long as I had the command._

"Why was I being so negative today? I really didn't know,but since today is the day we cross the line. Today,we siege one of the human's main cities. I really didn't like war to be honest,but Eve.. She still made me one of the two high generals..." I muttered to myself as I walked over to the white cabinet,carved expertly down to the finest detail,and grabbed the handle and pulled open the door.

_I was trapped in this place. A tower facing out toward the cities,but I almost never left this tower when it wasn't war. When it wasn't war,Eve still kept me around for entertainment and for a good chess opponent._

The door of the cabinet swung open easily,and I pulled out a white silk vest and changed out of my nightgown,then pulled out an outer coat. Two straps ran across it,one just above the waist designed to secure,and the other across the chest. The dual black straps were adorned with gold edges,and a few medals were pinned onto them. However,for some reason,it only went down to just below the knee.

_Yet,the only time I left the castle itself was when I was sent out onto the battlefield. But even then,I would be kept in an underground base or a command tent,and be forced to watch the bodies stream in constantly. I rarely went onto the battlefield itself,as I was pretty darn fragile when it came to endurance and actual combat._

I set the coat aside and pulled out a black tie. I then fastened it around my neck and pulled it up,then pulled the coat on and fastened the straps. I looked at the gold edges that trimmed the light yet enduring material,then looked back to my closet. I pulled out a pair of white gloves trimmed with gold as with the rest of my uniform,then pulled them on and looked in once more.

_I really wanted to know the outside world. But I would always be kept here or in some other safe hold while the people I commanded would die... Why do they do this? Why do I have to be kept safe while thousands risk their lives? I so wanted to be in their place,why shouldn't I sacrifice myself?_

I mulled over my thoughts as I pulled up the long black dress pants,with a gold and white streak running down the side on each. For some reason,I preferred the male uniform over the female,but it's not like Eve even gives a crap about how I dress. It's two things that matter: 1: Make war plans,and 2: Don't rebel.

_Before I had become Eve's personal general,I dreamed of liberating the world. To free it from everything bad. But now,that's just a dream I have silenced. What can I really do anyways? I'm no adept fighter,I'm merely a speaker and general._

I reached in for the last time,this time drawing out a white satin ribbon and the ankle length boots I usually wore,and slipped them on while heading back to the counter where a mirror sat. I isolated one of the long bangs that framed my face and tied the white ribbon to it,then pulled the officer cap off the desk and tossed that on.

I glanced at the clock. 9:45...

"CRAP I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I yelled to nobody in particular as I snatched a fairly large white book,trimmed with gold with a clasp and ribbon bookmark hanging out,then ran out the door of my room.

-Time skip-

* * *

I dashed down the carpeted marble stairs and past the silver walls,then tripped over my own two feet as I scrambled the way to the dining room. I was supposed to be there by 9:55!

I sighed in relief as I approached the huge mahogany door,carved with flowers and leaves,decorated with silver handles for a finishing touch. I slowed down to a brisk walk along the hall,and nobody seemed to be around.

_"Good."_ I thought,as I proceeded down the hall to the dining room.

My steps seemed unusually loud for some reason,as I walked over the flawless marble tile floors,as the sound of my step resonated through the hall. I looked at the walls around me,silver,with a gold roof and crystal sconces lining the length.

After what seemed like an hour (but was really 2 minutes) I reached the door. I pulled on the handle and it easily gave away,revealing an extravagant dining hall. The white silk curtains were open today,letting in the morning sun. I silently made my way to my usual set,to the right of Eve.

_"Oh snap..."_ I suddenly remembered that I had forgotten to wear my badge in a rush. Just about everyone wore a badge that symbolised their rank in the castle. The one I should be wearing was a simple gold circle,but set with a carved white opal in the shape of a crown,and dual white ribbons hanging off the end. Three pairs of wings were the finishing touch,but for some reason,the middle one was red and black,rather then white and gold.

But then again,Eve had told me a few times about a second high general. Another holding the same rank as me,which was awfully high,as I held the post of her personal general. But I never saw whoever it was,as he (I assume its a male,from what Eve says) was never present. Eve would always have an evil grin on her face as she received battle reports,and these always seem to be the battles this general was sent to.

I mentally slapped myself for getting off topic again,then I remembered that I had this pin permanently attached to my uniform.

"Idiot..." I thought to myself as I turned to Eve.

Eve was in a tight black dress,with hints of pink and white here and there. The dress wasn't even down to her knees,but her tall boots made up for that,and a white flower decoration with long two ribbons hanging off was pinned to the top. Two long black and silver futuristic looking metal blades were on her back. Her two drones floated around her,then turned to me and hovered their way over,as a greeting gesture.

I gently waved the drones off as they skittered back to Eve,and then took a bow.

"Hello my dear general." Eve greeted in a blank tone as her flat gold eyes,the same shade as mine,stared at me and I rose back up.

"Greetings to you as well,what is my mission today?" I inquired,hopefully I could get out fast,as I really disliked being around Eve for some reason... It's nothing short of torture when I have to stand next to her for balls and parties.

"You and your counter..."

That was the only thing I picked up before my blood went cold. "Counter?" I thought. That could only mean one thing. The other high general.

"... Will be leading the attack force on Hamel."

I barely that heard just as the door slammed open with a loud bang and scaring everyone in the room,me included.

I swiftly turned and accidentally dropped the book I carried,which I quickly picked back up,as I re-focused on what was going on.

It was another general,slightly taller then me,dashing into the room. The uniform he was wearing was close to identical with mine,except his was dyed scarlet for some reason,and the left sleeve had a black layered pattern and some straps wrapped around it.

He hastily made his way to Eve and did the usual greeting,before apologising about accidentally oversleeping.

I glanced over,but slightly stepped away as I opened my book to pretend that I was reading.

Okay,this book is NOT,no matter how much it seems like it,NOT an actual book. This book usually took the shape of a small white bird before battle,when I would send it out to scan the battlefield. When it returned,I would have a display of all the enemy forces,our own forces,and locations. Basically this was a battlefield display,however,it was also a weapon-

Yes,I am aware of the fact that a book for a weapon sounds very lame,especially for a high general as such as myself. But this book actually commands several spears and quite a few swords,which are capable of moving on command from me. It's not the best weapon,as if thought process is broken or the command receiver on the weapons were broken,I was doomed.

That thought aside,I looked around the room,but only Rena was here. Rena,Eve's semi-maid,semi-guard,was staring in shock as well. I was suspicious when an elf suddenly wanted to join us,but since Eve got the call,I really didn't get a choice. She seemed to be staring at me for some reason,but I shook it off as Eve rallied us both into separate chariots.

-Some time later-

I looked out the window of the elegant carriage that I was sitting in,the fine velvet seats and gold inlaid inside was of the finest craftsmanship,and there were even hand-sewn satin curtains and a small sconce inside. I gently willed my book to change,and soon,it morphed into a small nightingale,however,it was white. I let it fly out the window,and then resumed my thoughts.

_How will this end...?_

* * *

**And that concludes chapter one folks. I tried to tone her power down as much as possible (because not sliding into the Mary-stu pit is hard) and tried to make some flaws more visible.**

**That aside,I would adore reviews and respond to every single one of them! I don't bite,come on ahead- *double shot***

**Yes,while the Elgang hasn't appeared yet,they will soon.**


	2. The Battle Begins

**Now,chapter two. Might as well do this,was kinda bored after grinding for 3 hours.**

_-Time skip-_

I heard a soft twittering sound out the window,so I reached up and pulled open the curtain,to be greeted by the small bird I had sent out a while ago. I gently picked it up and changed it back into a book,to which the cover opened and the pages started flipping. A gold holographic screen popped up from one of the pages,displaying the battle format of the opponents,and our own forces.

I glanced at the formation. _"Full on charge,hmm?"_ I thought as I scanned over the field,considering the possibilities. But it seems that this is a sea battle,so head butting them right back won't do much good. I considered the air attacks,but they would be far too noticeable if I sent the aircraft with the weapons strong enough to pierce the steel warships we were against.

I looked over the few more possibilities,but all of them were more trouble then they were worth,or had too many risks. I flicked my wrist in the air,and the screen retracted and the page flipped.

A new screen popped up. This one showed the sea assault vehicles I was designing. They were made to be quite small,however deadly to ships. I mulled over the design,staring at the vehicle as it was. Dual explosive harpoons were on each side,meant to aim at the ship's middle supports,which would then cause the ship to collapse on itself. While this would be an effective weapon in this battle,they were still in prototype development. I grimaced as I knew there were risks to dispatching the prototypes,but this had to be done.

I flicked my wrist once more to the battle visor. It seemed that we had a few stealth submarines,perfect for housing small units. I considered going into one myself,then using the spears I commanded to serve the same purpose,but that posed a separate risk all in itself: If I was captured or died,whole units would fall apart,and would lead to a losing war. Or if I escaped,this battle would be a success,but the odds are against me. I wasn't physically strong,nor did I have the endurance some others had.

I decided to put this issue aside and focus,but just then,the carriage that I was in gave a sudden lurch. I was thrown against the wall in front of me,and the door was pulled open.

It was Rena. I sighed in relief as I stepped out. Rena gestured for me to follow,to which I obliged.

_-Time skip-_

It seemed we were hiking for hours across a forest. I had pulled my long black cloak over myself to avoid being pricked by the many brambles and branches and stuck out everywhere. But seriously,I had gotten a bit fed up about walking this long (I have a terrible phobia of bugs) I tapped Rena on the shoulder,and she glanced back.

"Where are we going exactly?" I inquired,wanting to know,as I was almost always transported by carriage.

"The base," Rena began, "as going by carriage would be far to risky,because we are in enemy territory."

I froze. While I usually did fairly decent under pressure,I was only sent into enemy territory only twice,and even then,I was pulled back out quickly.

"We get through here to one of Hamel's beaches,there you will be hidden and given control of three fourths of the units." Rena added,as she just kept walking.

I nodded slightly,and carried on,pushing past another branch,until Rena pulled me onto silky white sand.

It was one Hamel's most beautiful beaches from what I have been told,and I am in no place to deny that: The white sand was almost immaculate,as if nobody has touched it for years. The pure aquamarine coloured water gently sloshed on the shore,the midday sun giving it an ethereal glow.

I had stood there dumbfounded at the sight for a few minutes,until a fairly small,sleek silver submarine emerged from the water. Rena gently shoved me forward,as the door slid open.

The insides were lined with silver walls,and it was clearly made with strong materials,as this made the light and airy walls of the castle look fragile in comparison. Rena took a bow and left as the door closed,leaving me alone.

I opened my book again,this time ready for battle,as I entered a simple but yet futuristic room. A huge screen hung on one wall,a table in the middle,and a throne-like chair facing the screen. I stepped over the cold metal floor to the chair and took a seat,as I heard an alarm beeping. It seems that this unit has begun to submerge,which I wasn't worried about.

I set the book to the small table beside me,as the screen before me flashed to life,showing the battlefield on the book. I grinned as I prepared myself for this battle,which would decide if we could take Hamel.

I started typing on the keyboard before me,sending commands to units as the battle for Hamel has just begun.

**Rena POV  
-**

I gently took a bow as I left the White Tactician,as she was called,to herself. I had gathered decent information on the workings of the army's high-ups,so it was time for me to make my way back to Velder. I have been working as a spy for the Night Savers for a while now,as I was sent here to figure out how Altera could send out such unpredictable but yet ingenious plans. It turns out that that general is the cause.

We have been fighting a losing war thanks to their plans. But now,we have a new edge. If this general is taken out of the equation,the army would be easily sent into chaos.

However,I do not know what she may have in physical strength or weapon prowess. She never seemed to carry a weapon around (although she does carry that strange book around) nor did she do anything out of the ordinary.

Okay,scratch what I said about the book. It turns out that thing can turn into a bird,which then explains the battle tactics she uses. If she knows exactly what she is against,she could easily plot for exactly what she needs to crush our forces. I have no info on her current plans,but since this is a sea battle using the last of our navy forces,this could easily crush Hamel if plotted correctly. I'm not sure about her performance against something she doesn't know,but I do imagine it is fairly decent,as she likely would not be a high general if she didn't preform well under pressure or against unpredictable circumstances.

Now,for how to take her out. Assassination would be rather difficult,as she is under extremely high guard (she is Eve's personal general,after all) and if we wanted to take her hostage,it wouldn't be simple. (Or easy.)

But now we have a chance. I know for a fact that her units usually don't go far from the army itself. We have decided to cause confusion and grab her in the process. With her out,we would mostly likely be able to win this battle. However...

What is that girl? She appears to be no older then 15,yet she is a high general and obviously not a Nasod. What she could be or who she is... I don't really think anyone knows. Eve doesn't pay her much attention unless it was war,and she rarely spoke. Although I really don't think she's that bad,it's capture her or lose the battle.

I turned and ran back into the forest,ready to report back to Velder and send out the squad of the elite members assigned to this mission. Elsword,Aisha,and me. I did hear about a rumour that the "White Wolf of Hamel" may join us,but I highly doubt so,as he is nobility (at least from what I have heard).

_Just you wait,White Tactician. I'm coming._

**And that concludes chapter two. Yes,it is shorter then one,but I kinda wanted to do a cliffhanger.. And yeah! There you go.**


	3. Searching for the truth

**Got bored again. Here you go people!**

**And to answer the review:**

**Sinojin- You'll get that soon... After I pull a cliffhanger! And what's wrong with the book?**

_Unit 14 to coordinates 4-C. Squad 5 to coordinates 8-S. Close in on fuel supplies._

My head processed the orders as I took out a small wing-shaped trinket looking item from my pocket. I pressed it into my right ear and imputed the commands to the following units. I scanned over the field once more as the units followed their orders without hesitation. The battleships were busy trying to fend off the man force,and a small squad was heading in to crash the fuel supplies.

Once that carrier sinks,it's all over for half the fleet.

I turned my attention to the huge barrier the city has put up using magic. The barrier itself is magic,but appears to obey physics. The wall itself is shaped like a diverse structure meant to be earthquake and missile resistant it seems. However,there was a flaw. In the connecting segments,alchemists were placed to keep it held. I ran a few calculations in my head and made the next move.

_Unit A-3. Aim explosive harpoons at points 1-Q,9-P,5-R,and 7-Y. Fire at the same time,do not miss._

I let a small smile creep onto my face as the missiles fire,striking down key locations in the defence,to which it starts collapsing in on itself,leading to a chain reaction that brought the whole barrier down.

When the key points are removed,nothing has been more fragile.

I started imputing more commands when I see that a few units are headed my way. No worries.

_Unit 8-F and 2-D,plant mines near unit 1-A and employ dual missiles._

I turned my attention back onto the battle as two of the three units were destroyed,the third leading a narrow escape.

_Squad 8-V,start assault on main gate. Squad 0-U,attack from the forests and stay undercover._

I sighed as I imputed the following commands and the squads moved out,ready to start taking over.

When will this cycle end?

**Rena POV  
-**

My heart skipped a best as I heard an explosion,not far from us. Has she spotted us? Most likely. I grimaced as I ordered a retreat. This would not end well if we kept going. The ground below me lurched as we made a sharp U-turn backwards,barely escaping the second missile.

I sighed in relief as we managed to get away,but really,what is that girl?

**Eve POV  
-**

I chuckled as I watched the battle play out. The odds were easily tipped in our favour to begin with,but now,it's almost nothing short of one-sided. That girl really is something.

-Flashback,7 years ago-

_I looked out at the burning village,as dozens screamed and cried for mercy,their screams echoing throughout the area. I gave off a slight chuckle of pleasure,before turning briskly and walking away,back into the palace._

_The following day,a few new servants had arrived. One in particular caught my interest. Unlike the others,who were shuddering,their eyes dulled in fear,this one had hard amber coloured eyes with a sharp gaze that cut like a knife. Looking around cautiously,taking in every detail._

_However,I still did not see the vast potential hidden inside. Underneath that fragile physique hid one of the best tacticians Elrios would ever know._

_It all started when I saw her sitting at the table,casually playing chess with one of my personal servants. Her moves were made without hesitation,and every move made toward her was countered with excellent plans and moves. I watched the game for a while,and asked her if she wanted to play._

_While she did seem shy,she did accept. I was at a loss for words when she had me stumped in 10 minutes flat. My king was pushed against a side,pieces of hers were closing in._

_I threw my arms up and just said "I give up." Seriously,what was up with this girl? She countered every move I had made,kept on top of the field. Perhaps she would make a good general?_

_The next day... I wanted to see movement on an actual battlefield. I handed her control of 5 squads and set her against 7 others. It really is amazing,how she can pierce through like scissors through paper._

_After that. She rose in ranks at an alarming rate,the prowess she shows in the spot of commander is really unmatched. I have never ever seen such unpredictable,but yet intertwining plots in such excellent harmony. Not only that,she still does well under pressure._

_However,there is one problem. She hates being trapped all day in a tower. All she usually does is stare out the window longingly. That sharp gaze softens whenever she looks outside... Why?_

_That was a mystery I have never solved. But for now,I think she will serve as my general..._

-Flashback end-

With Hamel secured,this war is almost guaranteed.

**Main POV  
-**

I watched the two squads smash down the main defences. What is this deep feeling I feel? Guilt? Sadness? Anger? It doesn't seem to be any,yet... I just can't ignore that feeling.

I may not be actually on the field,yet I am the one who has shed the blood of thousands. The commands I give bring hundreds to their doom. Why do I do this? There are families hoping that they would return,only to be devastated when they find out what has happened.

I don't want to do this... But what else can I do? I've never known anything else.

_Nothing else._

I shook my head as I refocused on the battle. The city was ripe for invasion,now that it's forces are heavily weakened and the defences purged.

All units close in. Take Hamel and this battle is ours.

There was no going back. The command was given. Now it's only a matter of time until Hamel is ours.

This cycle of war,fed by the blood of thousands. Why does it still keep going? The only way to stop it is to win or die.

However,there is still that feeling in my gut. What is it? It tells me to strike back.

_Rebellion._

**And a cliffhanger! Don't worry,the climax won't be here this fast...**

**SPOILER:**

**The actual rebellion is way further along...**


	4. Betrayal and a dream

**Now for the typical review answers!**

**Sinojin- Maybe I should have written spoiler in a bigger font... And after you've been instructed to carry out a few wars with thousands (or maybe more) casualties,who wouldn't lose themselves at least a little? Because while you're not actually on the field,it's still you giving the commands that end in death. The kidnapping is a pure war strategy. It applies to many things: If you take out a high-up,whatever is below them is likely to fall apart.**

**As for pairings,I can make a poll,but I tend to keep my stories romance-free as I utterly fail at romance,and as for what happens to Eve... That's for me to know and you guys to find out...**

**Without further ado,here is chapter 4!**

While I just can't squash that feeling,I ignore it and carry on. Hamel is desperately fighting back,but they stand almost no chance of making a comeback.

I stand from the throne I had been perched on for a few hours,then grabbed my book off the stand and instructed the submarine to rise.

As soon as it rose,I stepped back out onto the pure white sand of that same beach. The sun had started to set,and the bright light of noon had faded slightly,and the same light was now casting shades of orange over the horizon.

What was strange is that this sight seems like heaven itself. I could run away now if I wanted. Away from all this fighting. But what would I do then? I have nowhere to go,nowhere to run. And who would accept me anyways? While I may be a high ranking general,Altera has no allies. It's us against the rest of Elrios. But yet...

We are on the winning side. We have the edge of technology they have never faced. But even that does not explain how we can win. Perhaps it has something to do with the recent losses of key cities and bases...

I shake these thoughts off my mind as I straightened my slightly wrinkled uniform and called for a unit to come find me.

A slight rustling sound is heard in the first behind me. I turn sharply and flip open my book,ready to summon weapons as soon as I knew what it was.

A bright streak of red darts out at me,ready to strike. I slide aside on the sand and flick my wrist in the pattern of a circle,and soon,the book pages start flipping wildly as five long spears form in the air.

I flick my wrist again and they slowly descend in a circle around me,but yet ready to strike. I glance around me and catch sight of someone,and my gaze falls on a teenage boy who seems to be around 16 or 17,with bright scarlet hair and a knight's uniform,holding a fairly long sword. I narrow my eyes and prepare to strike as he makes a charge toward me.

I swing my arm forward as two of the spears charge at a frightening speed towards him,and a loud clang resounds through the air. The dual spears are pushing his sword slowly back as an arrow comes flying behind me.

One of the summoned spears spins in a brisk motion and knocks the arrow away as I turn to see the attacker-

_Rena._

I can barely comprehend as more arrows dart toward me,one landing dangerously near me. I send three spears at Rena before turning my attention back to the red haired boy. He is still pushing against the spears... I make a gesture with my finger and a third spear flies at him.

I close my eyes,expecting to hear the sickening sound of blood dripping onto the ground. But it never happens. He has dodged the spear aimed for his head,so I redirect it toward Rena,who is busy avoiding the constant thrusts of the three spears.

I didn't really want to fight,so I flick my wrist again and a golden disk materialises below my feet,slowly rising into the air as I prepare to escape rather then battle. I close my eyes and give my command mentally,as the disk rises higher. I command the spears to keep Rena and that boy occupied for a bit longer,as this takes a while to charge.

I flick my hand once more as two handles,one on each side,rise from the disk. I grab on then the disk gives one final jolt as it starts speeding away toward Altera's fleet. I call the spears back,and they dissolve back into golden beams,then return back into the book,which opens to receive the beams,then slams shut and returns to my side. I look back and see that Rena and Elsword are grimacing and talking to each other,but I quickly shake it off.

I scan the ships now below me,trying to find the black commander vessel,where Eve would be sometimes to watch the sea battles. I catch sight of it at the back of the fleet,to which I direct the disk to. It quickly speeds to the ship and lowers itself to a few inches above the deck. I step off as the disk dissolves as well,returning to the book.

I glance around and spot Eve sitting on a throne near the edge of the deck. I stride over to Eve and gently taps her on her shoulder,to which she tilts her head.

"I see that you have returned. Not bad for today,but wasn't as unpredictable as I hoped."

I take a bow and reply. "I'm sorry my queen,but we did manage to take Hamel."

"No worries. Now with Hamel secured,we can start the advance on Feita and Velder."

-Time Skip-

I plop down on the velvet sheets of my bed and fall back,deciding to ponder about what happened today.

_Why Rena?_

That question repeats itself until I mentally slap myself for not realising it earlier. Rena was a spy. Why else would an elf work for Altera?

I sighed as I knew Rena couldn't be trusted anymore. She was actually quite kind and offered to talk sometimes,rather then glaring at me as most in the castle do.

But then again,this is war. You can't expect to have a happy ending. This is no fairy tale,this is reality.

I pull myself off the bed and grab a sheet of parchment from a drawer,along with a white quill and a bottle of ink. I set the parchment down on my desk and start writing a report to Eve on Rena's betrayal.

Even though I didn't want to do this,this has to be done. I fold the parchment after I complete it,and slip it into a crisp white envelope. I seal the letter,planning to hand this to Eve later.

-Time skip-

I didn't feel like going to dinner today. I probably won't be able to keep it down after what happened today anyways.

Instead,I pull off my uniform and change back into a nightgown,and lay down on my bed,pulling the velvet covers over myself and drift off to sleep.

_... Where am I?_

_I look around at my surroundings. This is a city.. Surrounded by water. Hamel._

_But it's not Hamel. The buildings,no longer the ethereal white and gold they were,they were now a dreary grey colour,the sky above me seeming dull._

_The people around me walk forlornly,as if longing something. I glance down at myself. I am in my usual uniform,but something seems off. The white no longer seems brilliant,but now faded and almost grey. Even the gold and citrine amulet I wore seemed to lose its shine._

_The sunlight is now dull. No glimpse of its former brilliance. I walk as I look around some more,and the scenery fades to a different one._

_Now it is another place. A town. Except this one seems to have forest around it,but the forests are being cut. I see the Tree of El in the distance,the brilliant green glow that once surrounded it now appeared faded._

_This must be Elder..._

_I glance around. The former rustic village,now futuristic. The houses were crafted out of metal,the sidewalks moving on their own. The people here... They are just like the ones in Hamel now. Longing and forlorn._

_I stare at the sight. The forest was no longer lush like it should be. It seem withered and faded. An empty riverbank is before me,dry and cracked._

_The scene shifts once more._

_I am standing on a cliff,overlooking a city. This city is surrounded by steel walls,and filled with tall structures of metal. Energy pathways line the streets and some of the buildings. But even here,the people are the same. Dreary and forlorn. _

_What is this..? Is this the path Elrios is on?_

I wake up covered in sweat and look at the clock. 2:55 AM. So that was just a dream,no,a nightmare. That can't possibly be the future.

I calm myself and rest my head down on the pillow once more,this time drifting into,a dreamless sleep.

**And that concludes 4. I don't really think it was that great,but I tried. Hamel is now within Altera's grasp,what will happen to Velder and Feita now?**

**And since my friend was asking about this,I offer a free oneshot to whoever can guess who the other general from chapter one is! (Actual game character,good luck people) and yes he will appear again... Just later.**


	5. Illusion of a fairytale

**As usual,review answers!**

**Sinojin- That is for me to know and for you to find out :3 but I will tell you that she won't go down easily. And her name was never stated (yet) so people call her by title. And also congrats,you won a free oneshot! Do tell me what you want it to be about in PM :3**

**That aside,is chapter 5!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I slowly stirred from my sleep,as the bright sunlight filtered in from my window. I groggily rubbed the sleep from my eyes,and prepared for another day.

It's the same every day. Wake up. Change into uniform. Brush hair. Breakfast. War. Return to the castle. Dinner. Sleep.

Which is by all means,not unique or exciting. But since I had no letter delivered to me today,I can assume that there are no battles today.

Perfect.

I take care of the usual morning routine as a few birds start singing outside the window,free to do as they please.

How I wish I could be like that too.

I gently push open the door of my room and step down the marble steps of the spire my room was in. I stop halfway down the stairs and glance out the window.

A garden that wouldn't be out of place in a storybook is visible. The dawn sunlight casts an elegant glow over the garden's many trees and plants. Perfectly trimmed and in bloom lilies and roses surround a crystal clear pond. Shady groves of trees lay in one corner,and a fine white marble pavilion is by the pond. Ivy curls up the fence posts,glittering dew dots the emerald grasses.

And to complete it all,a grand castle towers over it,but not so that it blocks the sun. Airy spires and elegant towers,all made of the finest white marble and carved by hand. Golden cones top the spires,giving it a fantasy yet elegant feel.

But yet,hidden in this fairy tale palace is not a wise ruler.

Or should I say,a former wise ruler.

Eve wasn't like this before. Back then,she was kind and wise,but now,she is callous and cold. What happened to her? But then again...

No ruler escapes the corruption of greed and desire for more. Not even Eve.

I sigh and resume heading down the stairs,arriving in the grand hall. A fine crystal chandelier hangs above me,as I turn and catch sight of the other general descending down the steps adjacent to mine. But this time,instead of running down the halls and probably tripping (like I did once when I forgot to set my alarm),he was striding elegantly down the marble steps with his eyes closed.

I turn my attention away and head on my way,striding through the same hall as I did every morning.

-Time skip-

I was sitting next to Eve,as per usual. I pull out the letter I had grabbed as I left the room,and placed it in front of Eve and took a bow.

I watched as Eve grimaced while reading the letter,then gestured for me to come over. I gently leaned over to Eve,prepared to hear whatever she was about to say (which probably isn't anything good).

"If you see Rena again,make sure she doesn't get away alive."

I froze. Eve expected me to kill Rena?

Please no.

-Time skip-

I walked along the fine paved paths of the garden,looking around at the greenery surrounding me. I wondered off into the grove of trees,wanting to be alone for a while.

I pushed past some branches and bushes,only to find a small clearing in the middle of the forest. A river flowed through it,no doubt artificially made,but still incredibly realistic.

But I wouldn't be alone if I was here.

The other general,known as my counterpart,was laying in the grass resting. I skittered behind a tree,then sighed in relief when he didn't wake up.

I turned and walked out the grove. No luck this time.

I turned and walked back to the castle,planning to go to the training room. If I can't be alone,might as well get something done,right?

-Time skip-

I stood in a wide and empty room,the walls lined with plating,and the room was well lit. I flipped open my book,and golden beams materialised from the pages,taking the form of training dummies. I pulled a spear from the book and twirled it above my head,and in a matter of seconds,the slashes had ripped apart the beams,only leaving a few wisps of energy in its place.

I sighed,for some reason,I didn't want to practice today either. I let my spear fade away into the book and leave the room.

There isn't anything to do really.

Or to be more accurate,I didn't want to do anything. For some reason,it just seemed.. I just can't focus on anything.

**Rena POV  
-**

I slammed my fist onto the table,I was utterly pissed beyond words. We had failed the mission that easily? I couldn't bring it to myself that we failed and narrowly escaped death.

I plopped down onto the bright green sheets of my bed,trying to calm myself. The tactician didn't seem to like combat,as she turned away when she sent a spear at Elsword... But that doesn't explain the smooth and fatal tactics she employed today. She brought down Hamel's barrier with a mere four hits.

How could I have allowed Hamel to be captured? Now it is highly likely they will target Feita next. And like that,they can slowly capture all of Elrios...

No.

I shouldn't be thinking like that. I shook my head and left my room,walking to the meeting room a few halls away. I took a deep breath and turned the doorknob,then pushed open the door.

The door swung open to show my friends sitting at a table,all looking fairly upset. I turned and took a seat next to Aisha,the purple haired magician.

Elsword turned to me,looking somewhat sad and somewhat angered. Almost as if he wanted revenge but would regret it if he took it.

"What now? She obviously needs to be taken out,but how would we do it?"

I tilted my head at Elsword. "Why do you ask? It's either we kill her or take her hostage." I replied.

"Actually,I heard that the castle guards are being dispatched to the battlefield."

I quickly looked to Aisha,who was casually sipping some tea.

"Are you sure about that?" I narrowed my eyes,hoping,but it was probably just a rumour.

"Yes actually. We sabotaged a letter,and it speaks about that."

I quickly shot up. "This could be our chance guys. Now,she fights with what appears to be mentally controlled spears,and while she does have a sword,I'm pretty sure it's just for ceremonial purposes."

"Then lets do this." I heard Elsword standing up from his chair,followed by Aisha,then Chung,also known as the White Wolf of Hamel.

I closed my eyes,and prepared myself for the mission that would perhaps determine the fate of Feita.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**And that concludes 5 (which is abnormally short) and should I include job paths for this OC or should I just leave her as she is?**

**Enough said,6 will be coming soon!**


	6. Is this our Legacy?

**As per usual:**

**Sinojin- I personally predict from 25 to 35 chapters (not sure if that's long enough for job paths),and as for couples,I think there will be minor moments like hand holding or hugging,but nothing beyond that really. I will set up with most of the pairings (Elsword x Aisha,Rena x Raven,etc) and if there's anything new,I can add it.**

**Now onto 6-**

**Aisha: You're actually typing this in math class aren't you?**

**Me: Oh shut up! Onto 6!  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

I scanned over the report that Eve had sent me. So the guards won't be here for a few days? Not incredibly safe for any of us in the castle,even if we have the rest of Altera guarding us.

I scanned over the parchment once more and set it down on my bedside table and sighed. This is the perfect chance for ambush if anyone wanted to take it.

Probably not a good choice,but I need my sleep.

Not even bothering to take off my uniform,I flip open the white velvet sheets,hand stitched with gold patterns,and fall onto the cotton mattress.

I lay my head down on my silk pillow and slowly drift off to sleep.

_It's that same dream again..._

_This time,I am looking at a mountain from a bird's eye view. There is a sheet of metal covering about a third up the mountain. The rest of the mountain looks peaceful and natural,but that sheet of metal... It unsettles me._

_Then I turn and see the forests near the mountain being cut down. The trees tumbling to the ground and landing with a thud,and the wild animals running away and the birds taking off._

_To the north,I see the sea.. Or what I think is the sea._

_Garbage floats on its surface. Black spills of some liquid covers the once beautiful sand,and the bodies of dead animals lay on some of the rocks._

_The sea itself is in no better condition. I see one spill of the same liquid floating on the water,more clumps of garbage litter the surface._

_I look up at the sky. The sun is brighter then it was,but more hurtful. The rays are no longer soothing and warm,but now the rays are piercing and burning._

_The sky has lost it's former brilliance. The bright blue that has once painted the heavens is now a dry grey. The once pure white clouds,now seeming like a dead leaf,are all a dark grey and litter the sky._

_What has become of this world?_

_The cities I see seem to have lost their former elegance. It's people have lost their spirit,and nature is on it's dying edge._

_The sun is no longer soothing and brilliant. The seas are littered with black._

_Is this our legacy? Is this our future?_

_The scene around me fades,and I see a view of Elrios from space._

_The seas are no longer radiant. The continent is painted grey and black._

_A heavy looking greenish-grey aura surrounds the world._

_This world,once so radiant and pure,is now stained black with corruption and greed. I look to the moon._

_It's dull. It no longer gleams in the brilliant silver it once did. Now it looks dead and withered. Chunks of the moon are missing,floating around it. Now it looks like a discarded apple core,losing its former beauty._

_The scene flashes._

_I am standing on a field with withered plants and grass all around. The trees are dead and drooping. There seems to be no sight of life for miles._

_It's night. I look up to the sky._

_The sky is no longer clear and a calm midnight black. It's now a sickly violet colour,with patches of grey strewn across it._

_No stars are visible. Well,there are dots in the sky,but I know these aren't stars. They aren't the gleaming silver and gold I remember stars to be._

_Instead,sparks of red dot the sky._

_If this is our legacy..._

_If this is the future Altera will give Elrios..._

_I will change it._

_I will rewrite it._

_**I will not let our legacy be one of ruin and despair.**_

I am abruptly woken from my slumber by the noise of talking and weapons being drawn-

Wait,weapons?

I quickly blink a few times to see Rena next to my bed,along with a few others.

I unconsciously grab the book always hidden under my pillow and clutch it close. So I was right,they would take this chance to ambush us.

That same red haired boy from the beach battle was with Rena,along with a few others I didn't recognise. A purple haired girl in a knee-length white dress holding a staff and a book. A relatively short boy was standing next to her,his hair in a short bowl cut,with two parts the poked out with dark edges. The oddest part was that he was clad in heavy looking white armour with hints of blue and gold,and he was holding a huge cannon in one hand.

A few ordinary guards are behind them. I could likely take them out had they been alone,but with Rena and that boy here... I might be decent at combat (at least I hope) but I can NOT take more then ten at a time. There are two more people with Rena and the red haired boy,along with that white clad one,one male and one female. I can't see them very well due to them being blocked,but they're there.

They're all looking at me as I scan my surroundings. My room seems mainly untouched.

I'll admit it. For once,I'm panicking.

I wasn't really prepared for this. Guess a nap wasn't the greatest idea with the guards gone.

Then again,I'm the one who let my guard down.

I stay still,trying not to startle anyone into attacking. The red haired boy draws his sword from the sheath at his side and point it toward me.

"I'm sorry to do this,but we cannot allow Altera to win this war. Cooperate and we will do minimum harm."

His voice was calm and mature,with only the slightest hint of a threat. I stay silent and gently slide off one side of my bed.

"I,Eterna,will cooperate." I gently let the words slip from my mouth as the boy slightly lowers his weapon.

I hand the book I am carrying to Rena,assuring them that I will not attack. Not that I even wished to.

After these two dreams,even I don't wish to help Altera any longer.

Rena gently takes the book and tucks it in a bag.

_Altera. I'm sorry,but I refuse to live like a caged animal anymore._

I stride out of my room,with the boy and Rena at my side.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**LE CLIFFHANGER! What happens next is up for you to predict,and for me to know and you to find out when 7 comes! This chapter is a bit short,but I try.**

**Eve: *raises hand***

**Me: AHH! *hides behind Elsword* Don't slap me!**

**Eve: You're only doing this for word count aren't you.**

**Me: Yes,this mini conversation has no purpose but to fill up my word count.**

**Everyone: -.-**


	7. View of Fantasy,Curse of Reality

**Hello people,here is me with chapter 7! The plot escalates,what will happen to Eve- I mean Elrios. Don't worry,I won't kill Eve (yet)...**

**Sinojin- Yup,math is boring . I almost fell asleep during the first half... And I'm assuming this means I should make longer conversations for more word count!**

**Elsword: Just great...**

**Rena: Don't complain Elboy.**

**Elsword: Hey!**

**Aisha: What are we even supposed to talk about anyways?**

**Eve: You do realise this serves no purpose other then to fill up the author's word count,right?**

**Elsword: Oh...**

**Everyone: /)_-**

**Eve: Anyways,get on with this or I slap you!**

**Me: Eek! *hides in corner* fine...**

**Eve: Also,let the author know wether or not if she should do job paths. And don't you dare kill me this early!**

**Me: Oh I won't,you may (or may not) be dead after a few more chapters.**

**Eve: *glare***

**Me: O_O *inches away***

* * *

-Time skip-

Rene gently ushered me into a simple wooden carriage,without any fancy decorations or designs. It was simply painted red with some gold edges,nothing fancy. The insides were simple wood benches,very unlike the luxurious velvet couches I was usually on.

The red haired boy took a seat next to me,and Rena and another took a seat across from us. The short boy from before got into a different carriage with another girl,much taller then him,I didn't catch much minus her long brown hair held up by a long hairpin.

While Rena and the boy didn't seem hostile,the last person threw me a slight glare. The golden flash of his sharp gaze reminded me of Eve in a way,but I decided to stay calm.

I held a blank poker face for most of the ride,until Rena spoke up.

"So tell me. Why did you suddenly decide to cooperate? Aren't you Eve's personal general?"

I closed my eyes and slowly opened them again,this time,somewhat unsure.

"Yes. And the thing is..."

"What?"

"For the past few nights,I've had this series of dreams. The scenes were different,but the theme was the same. It showed Elrios from different views. I'm not sure what this means,but everything was polluted in the future."

"How so?"  
"The seas were filled with garbage and used as a dump. The night sky was clouded and the stars didn't shine. The grasslands were wilted,the forests were cut. The air around the continent itself was blanketed by a thick haze..."

I slowly went through every detail of the dreams,Rena looking more and more forlorn with each passing word.

"It is sad really. How greed and corruption can even reach those with the cleanest of hearts." Rena muttered under her breath,as I gave a slight nod in response.

"Indeed. While I don't wish to work for Eve,I do so for survival."

Rena's head shot up.

"Survival?"

"You see... If you didn't obey orders,you were either killed or tortured."

Rena clenched her fist. "But..."

"I know."

-Time skip-

Rena and the boy,whom I had found to be named Elsword,had to leave at a different stop. This left me and the one who was sitting beside Rena.

He still glanced at me occasionally,throwing me either a look of either curiosity,or a glare. Unlike Rena or Elsword,whose gaze was friendly and inviting,his could cut the tension in the air like a knife.

I narrowed my eyes and shot the stare right back.

You could almost see the tension forming in the air until I closed my eyes and cut off my gaze. Now only a moron wouldn't know that he didn't trust me much.

I opened my eyes again,this time lessening the intensity in my gaze. Blinking a few times,I realised that I didn't even bother to observe whom I was tossing glares at.

I stay silent for a while,taking in every detail. He was fairly tall,seeming at least half a head above me. The sharp gold gleam in his eyes seemed to pierce right into your soul,making even me flinch lightly.

The neatly combed straight black hair parted near the middle,showing his left eye completely. A simple black vest with white streaks was underneath the long white overcoat,mainly white but with a few black belts around it. The edges were simply set with gold. A fur trimmed hood rested on his back,and a sheathed sword was at his side.

Oddly enough,the most curious thing was actually his left arm. The sleeve was slightly longer and had a layered feather-looking pattern running down it. The end was cut so I couldn't see his hand,and when he caught me looking,he quickly slipped his hand behind his back.

I sighed and gazed out the window.

This is going to be a long day...

-Time skip-

Rena and Elsword have returned,and soon,they had pulled me out of the carriage. I was ushered into a slightly worn building,some of the paint peeling and a few parts looking shaky. I gently smoothed out the folds of my silk uniform,the texture of it being a thousand dollar velvet. I stood upright and followed Rena inside,closely followed by Elsword.

Rena POV  
-

This would be it.

If we managed to take her,the odds would be flipped. I glanced at the girl resting on a luxurious velvet and silk bed,quiet and calm. Surprising how such a high ranking general can just doze off like that.

I gripped my bow tightly,ready to attack. Erendil was at my side,sharpened and ready to be drawn.

This is the deciding point.

I gently gestured for everyone to ready themselves,and the sound of weapons being drawn rang through the air.

At the sound,her eyes snapped open almost instantly,revealing sharp golden eyes,a gaze that quickly scanned the room with precise accuracy and taking in every detail. She reached behind her back to produce the same white and gold book she always carried,a weapon and a commanding unit.

I bit my lip. I really would like this done without violence,but with the narrowing of her eyes as Elsword drew his sword,it might be unavoidable.

Until that came.

"I,Eterna,will cooperate."

Eterna? I thought she never had a recorded name,as she only spoke when needed,and was always called via gesture.

Then again,it was probably made up on the spot as she had to refer to herself by name now. I had once asked Eve about the book she carried,and apparently,it is a modified artifact known as the Eternity Tome for the infinite weapons it could summon and control as the owner wished. However,it was known for being dangerous. It could lash at it's owner if it was displeased,and rumor has it that it was cursed.

_"She however,can control it. The power follows her every command."_

Or as Eve says.

But it was true. The swings of the summoned spears were deadly,their movements controlled with simple gestures. While I have only seen spear summons,I doubt that's all she can manage.

But then again,when I questioned the Elven elders about the book,all I got was bare information. Records of this book barely existed,all everyone knew was that it was an untamable power that would only obey select people.

Unless she modified it.

But if she used a modification,it's power would be restricted. But then again,that is to be expected. If it is as dangerous as the myths say,that is a caution almost any sensible person would take.

I mulled over these thoughts as I sat in a carriage with the same holder of this book. She had handed it to me prior to getting in. I had tried to open the book,but it wouldn't budge,even though it was only held closed with a simple ornate clasp.

The aura it radiated was calm,yet had an imposing shadow of threat to it. Eterna beside me was silent,yet observant.

-Time skip-

I had to leave at one point with Elsword to drop off a parcel,leaving her alone with Raven. For some reason,I had a feeling that something might happen.

I brushed off the feeling and dropped off the delivery I had to,then took anther carriage to the Velder Capitol that Eterna was being sent to.

The ride was painfully slow for some reason,even though I never knew who she even was. But the hauntingly cold glare that reflected off her badge still lingered. Why was she so cold,why was she working for Eve? She didn't seem bad,nor did she delight in war.

I shook my head,trying not to worry about this kind of stuff. After all,I wasn't supposed to.

-Time skip-

We arrive at the currently torn Velder Capitol. I glance at the carriage that just arrived,and Eterna steps out,her steps light yet stiff. I stood to her side,Elsword at her back,and headed into the command center.

The halls were cold and dreary. The paint was old,the planks seeming as they would give away any second,and barely lit.

I glance over.

Her posture is slightly loosened,her steps no longer robotic and stiff. I imagine she's probably not used to this,after living in a luxurious castle with its fine marble floors and elegant crystal sconces. Even I was slightly shocked,that Eve would possess such a wonderful and elegant place.

_Every carving was down to the minute detail. Her bedroom walls were pure white,lined with elegant swirls of silver. A crystal lamp sat on the bedside table,it's glow mesmerizing and soft. A balcony that offers a perfect view of the landscape is present. The doors were open,the white silk curtains flapping in the air from the cool breeze._

_The furniture itself was no disappointment either. Wood of obviously high quality was painted a fine gold,even it's handles decorated with carvings of wings and birds. A finely polished mirror sat on a simple counter with a few drawers,and a quill in an ink well sat there,which was slightly confusing. Didn't she have messaging? But I shook that off._

_But why would someone seemingly so innocent work for Eve? An excellent tactician perhaps,but why Eve?_

After all,she does appear to be human...

But I still cannot take my mind off the palace she was in.

_Everything was porcelain perfection. Even the white feathered quill sitting in the finely decorated inkwell was painted with gold patterns. The feather itself was flawless,pure white,devoid of any imperfection._

_**Only if our world could be like this.**_

I was almost instantly reminded of the story of the dreams she had told.

About the polluted seas.

About the broken forests.

And about the lost stars.

If our future is like this,what is the legacy we leave?

Our legacy wouldn't be one of bravery and courage.

It would be one of greed and destruction.

I hold back my sadness,and refocus on that moment.

_The bed itself that she rested on was no different. The sheets were velvet,dyed a crisp white and stitched with silver thread into a fine interlaced snowflake and wing pattern. The edges were trimmed with gold thread,the tassels that hung off were perfect,not a single knot or tangle to be seen. The pillows were a soft gold colour,but when I placed a hand on one,it sank quickly and was satin to the touch._

_In all,this room seemed like a simple paradise. Unlike many of the other rooms,which were too elaborate,and were stuffy with the sickly sweet scent of perfume,this one was clean and simple. Elegant,but not enough to be laden with decorations. The sickly sweet scent was not present here,as a refreshing breeze blew in from the window._

_I didn't notice it before,but the windows were stained glass. Opalescent white paired with shades of marigold was made into a bright mosaic of the sun. On the other side,silver paired with aquamarine and midnight lapis created a tranquil image of the moon._

_The handles of the door were silver,each adorned with a fine red jewel,cut so that it's light refracted across the room perfectly. The noon sunlight that accompanied the stained glass and pure white walls gave the room an ethereal feeling._

_The balcony itself was fine limestone. The carved railings were adorned with exquisite artistry of the war between angels and demons. A golden harp rests on the armrest of the throne that sits at one side of the railing,it's strings gleaming in the light._

_In all,this room was simple perfection. An image of heaven itself._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Elsword tapped me on the shoulder and said:

"We're here."

A simple wooden door stood before us,the brass handle slightly rusted and worn. I sigh and grip the handle,a resounding click echoing through the halls,and I gently push open the door.

**And that concludes 7! I think I really overdid it on the descriptions,but I try to make the most detailed and refined image as possible,so...**

**I typed this in English class XD listening to rambles on stuff like formal letters is kinda boring anyways...**

**Elsword: Agreed.**

**Eve: What do you know anyways?**

**Rena: No fighting guys.**

**Chung: WHY DON'T I GET A PART?!**

**Me: You will in the next chapter! Now that's all folks,await for 8,and Eve's "possible-but-highly-unlikely-to-happen-death." And what is beyond that door!**


	8. Song of Myself

**As per usual:**

**Sinojin- Explained it all in PM,just don't read the spoiler if you don't want to get spoiled!**

**Eve: So I might not die after all. Good.**

**Aisha: Actually,I think I like the more tragic ending better... How very sad but yet dramatic.**

**Eve: D:**

**Rena: Sorry Eve,but I kinda have to agree with Aisha.**

**Eve: *sighs***

**Me: Still waiting on if I should do job paths... And if the detail was too overdone and a in-depth critique!**

**Eve: Get on with the chapter already.**

**Me: Fine...**

* * *

**Eterna POV  
-**

The door swung open with a creak,revealing a small meeting room. Dusty bookshelves were pushed against one wall,two rustic windows on one wall. The table was plain,not adorned with the fine decorations as everything in Eve's castle was.

Rena gestures for me to take a seat,and I do as I scan the room.

The purple haired girl was leaned against a wall of the room,reading a open book in her left hand,and her staff in the other hand.

A blue haired woman sits across from me. Her hair is neatly tied into a bun,and her uniform fairly neat (or as neat as it could get). She looks at me with a stern gaze,and I could immediately tell that she was a high up. A commander or general perhaps.

"Hello,Eterna. I am Vanessa,one of the leaders of the Velder army."

Her voice was slightly stern,but not so that it was commanding. Next to her were two people,one being the white armoured boy from before,the other being a girl. Her long brown hair was held with a hairpin,the decoration twined around it resembling a fox butterfly wing. Dual bangs framed the side of her face,and a fur collar was wrapped around her neck. Her dress spilt at the waist,letting two long sash-like attachments flow out. And to finish it all,one leg was almost completely covered by a tall black boot trimmed with a simple golden design,and the other was bare.

I gently nodded my head,awaiting further discussion.

"Now,I am sure that you know that Altera has taken Hamel. Velder is their next target now."

I nod.

But inside,I'm confused. Shouldn't I be under more suspicion then this?

"Now,do tell about what you do besides stay behind giving orders."

I could literally feel the stares on me. This wasn't a topic I preferred going into,but I brace myself and let it out.

"Besides battle,I was Eve's personal guard and entertainer. The harp you saw sitting in my room is what Eve often made me play. Anything besides that was nonexistent,Eve usually keeps me locked up in my room."

I keep my tone as flat as I could,trying not to give anything away. But telling from the looks on some of their faces,I hadn't done a good job.

"Vanessa,a test please."

Rena had spoken for the first time in a while.

"What do you mean,a test?" The blue haired woman inquired,obviously confused.

"If she's telling the truth,shouldn't she know how to play the harp? And yes,there was a golden harp sitting on the balcony railing."

I tilt my head at Rena. This didn't sound like something she would do. But I do suppose she has a point.

Rena walks over to a shelf,and pulls a wooden harp off the shelf.

Even though I see no point in lying,I accept the simple wood harp Rena hands me. The wood is slightly rough,and only carved at one side with a simple flower and leaf. It was light,very much unlike the heavy gold harp I often played.

I gently strum a string. The tune was fine and the pitch was on the mark.

I close my eyes and gently start plucking the simple unpolished strings. It really was a comparison with the elaborate,almost glass-like strings I often strummed.

I searched my head for a melody. Dozens of them were in me,but I could hear one in particular calling. One that had been Eve's favourite.

_Fade to White._

I run the melody over in my head,then start strumming.

For some reason,I would always be able to flawlessly play this song. My hands instinctively slide themselves across the strings,the melody slowly taking form.

A soft serene sound radiates from the strum of the strings. I slowly recall the first day I had learned this song.

_-Flashback-_

_I nervously swallow the lump in my throat as I sit on a plush bench in front of Eve,a golden harp,exquisitely carved with designs of swirls and leaves. I look to Eve,who gestures for me to start._

_I glance at the music in front of me. A simple but yet flowing tune._

_I place my hands on the glasslike strings,so thin and almost transparent. It almost seemed like they would break at the slightest touch._

_I take a deep breath and place my hand on a string. Smooth and cool._

_I pull at the string,and it's soft note echoes,quickly followed by other notes,until the room slowly filled with a tranquil melody._

_The sound seemed to bounce off the very walls. I glance at the song lyrics along with the melody._

_-Flashback end-_

I call out the lyrics,buried within the maze of memory.

I slowly hit the starting note of the lyrics,and begin the song for real.

_I'm alone in the dark,nothing but that aching question to comfort me,  
What is my purpose,am I forever trapped in the dark?  
I long for the light,but someone like me can't live in the light.  
I spin on and on in this cycle of agony._

_Will things be the same again?  
No,it won't be.  
Seeing as how my hand calls upon death,  
Leaving destruction in its wake,_

_The end of all hope._

I pour all this sadness,all this longing,all this pain into this song. My strums become more forceful,the notes echoing in the air.

All this pain. Living in a gilded cage,filled with comforts and luxury,promising everything.

That's right,everything your heart would desire. Riches? Anything you want can be given. Beauty? Yours to control. Power? A kingdom and a huge army is at your fingertips. Perhaps love? If I truly wanted,I could make the people worship me like a goddess.

It promised so many things. So many...

But it didn't promise freedom.

I resume the lyrics.

_But now,I am just a trapped nightingale,  
Forced to sing on forever,  
Don't let anyone know who you are.  
Be the perfect image you have to be._

_Paths sprawl before you,  
But which is the right one for you?  
Grace,destruction,change.  
Yours to walk,yours to decide._

_Each story has its own end,your path determines your end.  
Does it end in white or black?  
In war or peace?  
In day or night?_

I pour out more of that pent up emotion. Everything that has been trapped inside for the past 7 years,all that anger,longing,and sadness.

The melody speeds up,the tune taking on a slight skip. But even then,the tune remains a serene grace,still giving off that elegant ring.

_Life will take its course,  
But which way do you go?  
Because once you step,there is no going back,  
It either fades to ice or fire._

_Frozen in winter,but yet with fire all around,  
What is the flame that thaws you?  
That shatters your mask,  
That brings out your deepest devotion?_

_Where is the blade of your darkest desire?  
For revenge or forgiveness?  
But all that matters now is a single question:  
Can you tell me who I am?_

_On this final moonlit night,  
The song of myself plays in the shadows,  
I sit in the sidelines,suffering in silence,  
But yet,I hold back this rage._

_But yet,I remember the dreams I have silenced._

_Because at the end,  
It could be black or white.  
But if you make another step,  
It all fades to white._

I strum one last echoing note,leaving the room in silence.

**Elsword POV  
-**

Even I was surprised when Rena called for a test. But then again,it was rather odd for a high ranking army general to be playing an instrument when not on duty.

I turn my gaze to the sitting general,who gently pulls at a string. Likely a test. She pauses for a few moments,then starts the strumming.

The notes flow seamlessly into each other,filling the room with a cool elegance. I relax as the soothing melody danced through the air.

But that's when the words came.

All of a sudden,the pace sped. The strings were being pulled at more forcefully.

But I could hear the reason why. Only an idiot wouldn't hear the pure unrestrained emotion being poured into this song. Sadness,anger,desire,and a few things I just couldn't put my finger on.

The words had a sad ring to them,as if expecting the worst. But yet,the song goes on.

But yet,I am reminded of the moment when my sister left me,forbidding me to follow. Even if I have found her again,that moment still stings.

_"It all fades to white."_

That line echoes with the last resounding note,leaving us in a complete silence.

"Well,shall we move on?"

Rena puts on a sheepish grin as she waves her hand,motioning us to move along.

The rest of the hour passes by soon.

**Aisha POV  
-**

I barely glanced up when Rena had called. I didn't even really care to be honest.

But I would regret that.

All this powerful emotion poured into this single tune,to the point it was almost a song of themselves. For a second,I almost felt pity.

I shook it off. She's supposed to be an enemy,isn't she? But yet...

Why does that melody contain so much sadness? Why does it make my heart ache? That's right. It reminds me of the day I foolishly put on that ring.

All the awesome power I had gained over the years,gone. Gone. I was respected,but now it's gone. All gone.

I close my eyes and hold back the pain of that memory. To be replaced. To become an ordinary person.

_To have nobody to turn to._

The final note. It resonates within my mind,but yet leaving everything else in silence.

I am glad to hear Rena's comforting voice as we move on.

**And that concludes 8! I'm sure a lot of people expected a dungeon or cell,but nope. Fade to white is composed by me,but it's meant to echo the song Bad Apple. (Don't get me wrong,it's not about an actual apple)**

**And 9 comes soon! (and I should stop slacking on that oneshot I promised...)**


	9. Releasing the Past

**Hello people,and as usual:**

**Sinojin- Indeed,Bad Apple is a great song :3 and while I can make job paths work,I'll need people to help decide which path... And oops . but you wanted to know so... Yeah...**

**Without further ado...**

**WAIT A SECOND...**

**500 views? I love you people.**

* * *

**Eterna POV  
-**

After that was over,the sun was already setting. Rena took me down an isolated hall,the walls lined with doors. Rena gestured to one door and pulled open door,revealing a simple room. The walls were simply painted white,the floor plain planks. A dresser sat in the far corner and a bed in the other. A simple white lamp hung from the ceiling.

Everything was simple. Nothing fancy like the fairytale castle I was used to. I walk over,the wood under me slightly creaking. The mattress was simple and not too out of the ordinary,and the sheets were plain cotton.

I glance over. The wardrobe is a dark simple wood,nothing complicated.

This was such a stark contrast after living in one of Elrios' most luxurious palaces. The wooden planks were nothing like Eve's priceless marble floors,the simple,slightly peeling paint completely different from the expensive wallpaper.

Rena follows after me slowly,then pulls open a drawer on the dresser. I glance over and see that a simple white nightgown is inside,and I didn't feel like paying attention to the rest.

"If you need me,I'll be in the room next to you. Elsword and Aisha are across."

Rena's voice echoed through the room as she turned and left me to myself.

I look outside the lone,dusty window beside me.

The town is bustling,merchants and stalls were everywhere as people wondered the busy streets. I sighed,knowing that I wouldn't be accepted at all here.

After all,who's going to be stupid enough to trust an enemy high general?

While I didn't want to bother anyone,I was bored.

I reached up and pulled off my officer cap and sighed. Why did they even let me in here? For all they know,I could report my position to Eve now...

I placed a hand on the formal French braid my hair was done into,then wrapped into a bun. I absolutely hated having my hair like this,but since Eve makes me...

Speaking of Eve,she must be steaming right now.

**Eve POV  
-**

After the carriage had dropped me back off at the castle,I needed a bit of refreshment. I strides up the marble stairs that led up to the room of my general.

However,when I pushed open the door that was surprisingly unlocked,there was nobody inside. The balcony windows were open and the bed empty. While escape sounded possible,there is no way she can have gotten far.

The sheets on the bed were still partially open,signalling that she had been here. The book on her bedside table wasn't present.

Where could she have gone?

It's highly unlikely she went to the garden,and even more unlikely to the kitchen. Since these were two of the three places she was usually at (beside her room) so that left one viable option.

The library.

I turned on my heels and walked out of the room,closing the door behind me.

* * *

Odd. She wasn't at the library,garden,or kitchen. I grimaced as that could only mean one thing. She was either killed or taken hostage.

Most likely the latter. Just great,taking out the guards wasn't a great option at all.

I slammed my fist on a table beside me,almost breaking it. I wave my free hand,and in a matter of seconds,my two drones appear beside me.

"Moby. Remy. Find the white general and bring her back here. NOW!"

I hated losing my temper,but with her gone... I would be forced on the defence. My two drones fly away quickly,Moby skittering on the table before taking off.

I take a deep breath as I glared at nothing in particular.

How can they dare to even attempt this? Once I find out who did this,I'll have them punished...

After all,they're reckoning with one of the greatest forces in Elrios. Altera isn't as weak as most think.

I leave the library,hoping that I could find some clues to who did this. I can already hear the death bell's toll for the ones that did this.

* * *

**Eterna POV  
-**

I quietly made my way through to Rena's room and poked my head in. Rena was pulling at the clasp of my book,obviously trying to open it (and failing).

However,after a few seconds,Rena sharply turned her head to me.

"Did you need something?"

"Uh... If being bored counts."

Rena raised an eyebrow,obviously curious. Then again,for a general,being bored was usually not an issue in the middle of a huge war.

"Well then. Me and the others are going for a walk,perhaps you could join us. We leave in fifteen minutes."

I nodded,and backed out of the room,with Rena resuming her attempt to open the tome.

-Time skip-

The wait felt like an hour,even though it was only 15 minutes. I stood up from the bed I was sitting on,and left the room.

Rena was standing outside with the purple haired girl and Elsword. I nodded,then followed them out of the building.

The city of Velder was somewhat rustic,with a hint of its ancient history. I glance around with Rena beside me.

We arrive at the base of a cliff. Elsword starts trudging up the rocky and uneven path,with the girl (whom I have found to be named Aisha) following soon after. Rena pulls me along,jogging up the path.

The base of the cliff seems to be surrounded by a small forest,and the amount of vegetation lessens as the cliff climbs higher. Rena seems unusually excited,but then again,she is an Elf and elves love nature.

We arrive at the edge of the cliff. The view it provides is a perfect view of the city below. Rena and Elsword stand beside me,looking off into the horizon. The sun has just begun to set,casting shades of bright orange and red over the forest and city.

I reach up for the hair clip that holds my bun together,and snap it off. I pull at the end where the braid is tucked in to keep it secure,and pull it loose.

It feels so good to be free for once. Even though I might be stranded in enemy territory,there is still that refreshing feeling of being able to wear my hair loose,and not having to walk with that stiff posture.

A cool breeze blows through as the sun slowly dips below the horizon.

I smile for real,for the first time.

* * *

**Yes,this chapter is unusually short (likely the shortest of all chapters) but I really wanted to save the rest of the walk for the next chapter that will focus on it completely. And simply because I wanted a cliffhanger! :D**

**Eve: Dang it...**

**Rena: I feel like I'm kinda OOC...**

**Me: I try okay?**

**Rena: Whatever you say...**

**Me: Anyways,R&R people!**


	10. Window to the soul

**Sinojin- Lol,its that having a high ranking enemy general in your territory,that would unsettle anyone really. Obviously just going ahead and trusting would be way OOC,and as for why Altera is at war with everyone... It may be a bit of a spoiler :P but if you really wanna know,I'll tell you...**

**Jiro- I know,I know XD the picture isn't colored yet,and I need someone to trace it digitally on a OC submission format so I can upload it.. And yes,Eve got pretty mad there,and as for being hooked that fast... I'm not even that good at writing O.O**

**And here I am with chapter 10! And if you don't get the references to the language of flowers/symbolism of plants,there's google! :P**

**But to add word count and save you that trouble,I'll do it for you! (Doing it from memory,might be a bit off)**

**Yellow rose: Friendship, jealousy, apology, broken heart, intense emotion, undying love, extreme betrayal**

**Rainflower/Rain lily: Atonement for sins, never forgetting**

**Lily of the Valley: Sweetness, humility, returning happiness, trust**

**Plumeria: Perfection, new beginnings**

**Snowdrop: Consolation or hope**

**And the new font: "bold Italics" - Nasod equipment speech**

**With that explained,on with chapter 10! (Oh yeah,and the song fragment at the start is in Japanese,free cookie to whoever guesses what song it is! And not all the flowers mentioned here will show up in this chapter,so bear with me)**

* * *

Even though this wasn't the best time for it,the feel of finally being free is just too wonderful to describe. I close my eyes and let out the song I held back. I rarely raised my voice,as it always resulted in me getting harshly lectured or beaten. But it was impossible to resist giving away to the spirit that yearned to be free.

_"Nagareru toki no naka matataku  
Setsuna teki kirameki wo  
Kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru Believer_

_Dare ni mo mirenai yume wo mite  
Iranai mono wa subete suteta  
Yuzurenai omoi kono mune ni yadoshite_

_Mada riaru idearu no hazama ni ite  
Gisei no kaze ni ashi wo torarete mo  
Afureru shoudou wo osae kirenai  
Tsuyoku motomeru kokoro ga aru kara._

_Do you really represent justice?"_

I open my eyes again as I finish the short melody,looking back at the people around me. Rena held a look of surprise,while Elsword and Aisha were obviously confused. I smile sheepishly and wave my hand,gesturing for us to move on.

We headed down a separate path that leads into a fairly small forest. The air is slightly moist and the ground is shaded. Rena leads the rest of us,seemingly knowing every inch of this place.

A clearing lies ahead. A few flowering plants and bushes are scattered across the area,the soft scent of grass and wildflowers filling the air.

Rena is standing next to a small plant,the thin white petals surrounding gold pistils. My earpiece buzzes,sounding a message. Eve had programmed plant and animal knowledge into this,but I never got the chance to use it.

**_Registering data. Plant life form in question is the Rain Lily,but only distantly related to the true lily, Lilium. In the language of plants,this flower represents atonement._**

How very fitting for this occasion. Atonement does sound like the path I am on,but yet... How? I never took any lives directly,but indirectly... How many have I killed? How many have I sent to the grave? How many have I wounded inside?

I turned my head,and I see Rena standing besides a bush,holding a yellow blossom. The blossom is a creamy yellow,the bloom is layered,spreading out from the centre. The bud rests on a thorny stalk,pointing upward.

_Data registered. This flowering plant is the Rose,belonging to the kingdom Plante. Many color variations exist,the one in question is the yellow color variation. In the language of flowers,the meaning of roses varies through the color. Yellow roses represent betrayal and intense emotion._

How very much more fitting. After all,I had just betrayed Eve,the queen of Altera. I wonder how she's faring. Likely sending search parties after me.

But I don't understand why they do this. Why are they taking me out into the wilderness with only them? Even if I am unarmed,I've still been trained in fencing.

Then again,I've been trained in so many things. Sewing,gardening,dancing,and these manners lessons I absolutely hated.

All that pressure. Always being told to put up an illusion of a perfect girl...

Being a doll kept for its beauty,a sword used for its edge,and a nightingale caged for its song.

Am I a mere possession?

_-Flashback,2 years ago-_

_"But!"_

_"Shush my dear. You have to,after all,this is a royal ball!"_

_I sighed as I looked down on the overly elaborate gown I was put into. The swirls of silk thread on fine velvet was overly puffy,and the framework underneath was restraining movement to the point I could barely walk. I tugged at the frilly cuffs of the sleeves with distaste,preferring loose garments instead._

_The gown itself was a soft shade of pink,accented with rose decorations and green silk sashes,and freshwater pearls adorned the belt. The puffy sleeves were trimmed with lace,and the top wrapped in satin ribbon. A huge flowing bow was tightly tied at my back,forcing me to stand straight._

_Eve's servants crowded around me,hanging every available part of me with rich jewels and silk cloth. My hair was tied up into a formal high bun,pinned down with a tiara. I pulled at the many ruffles on the waist area,obviously uncomfortable._

_An overly sweet scent was flowing through the air. Perfume... How I hated that stuff._

_Then came the ball itself. I was forced to stand by Eve's throne as she overlooked the ball. Eve's gown was midnight black cascading silk in a long ankle-length gown. Silver sashes were tied around the waist,and the dress was sleeveless and tied on the back of the neck. A delicate gold crown sits on her head as she takes a seat on the black throne._

_I gaze out at the room. The ceiling is absurdly high,and mirrors were everywhere. A gleaming gold chandelier hung with crystals was hanging from the ceiling,reflecting the candlelight around the room. The fine gold points of light seem to dance across the walls in their own little waltz._

_A huge table set with the finest cuisine from all around Elrios was on the other side of the room. Almost anything you could ever want or taste,all at the highest quality. The floor was fine tiles,arranged in mosaics._

_As for the guests,all their eyes were glazed over. Perfectly content in their little world. All I could see in them was greed for more... That's right. This world,corrupted by greed and desire. What would it take to change that?_

_Eve glances at me,somewhat displeased with the color of my gown. But then again,it's not like I liked it myself._

_"Go change into something less flowery,and get something more benefitting of your role."_

_I was relieved at these words. I skittered off into the dressing room,pulling off and almost tearing the layered ruffles._

_I yanked off the heavy necklaces and pulled loose my hair. It was such a relief to not have to wear that any longer._

_I throw aside the ruby choker set with pearls that was on my neck seconds ago,and I pull open my wardrobe doors._

_I pull on the ceremonial commander uniform,feeling relaxed in compression with the stuffy gown. The uniform was somewhat elaborate,being embroidered with fine patterns,but not being everywhere. I tighten and buckle the belt across my waist and take out the ceremonial sword._

_The sword was slightly covered with dust,but I blow it off. I gently slide on the sword,and pull on my usual officer cap._

_I gently rustle through the wooden box carved with patterns,and pull out a simple silver pin in the shape of a feather and set with clear white gems. I gently undo the clasp and pin it on,them rummage through once more._

_A few minutes later,I glance at my reelection in the full body mirror._

_I preferred this uniform far more. A ankle length outfit much like my battle uniform,but only a single belt was present. The uniform was pure white and gold,only hints of black were present. Long white dress pants adorned with fine patterns of gold thread served as the rest of the outfit. Extending from the belt was a layered format of fine velvet,stretched around a thin frame to hold it up. It gave an appearance not unlike a trench coat. I adjust the ceremonial sword on my belt,and grip the small relic pin in my hand._

_This relic was crafted using the finest technology Altera had to offer. Combined with El energy,this innocent looking pin,when attached at the back of the outfit,would unleash a shining hologram. An ethereal looking wing that floated on thin air. Bright white,but hinted with the slight edge of gold._

_I pull back the heavy scarlet curtains once more and take my spot beside Eve. She seems much more pleased now._

_I sigh and glance at the clock. No matter how much more comfortable I was,this was going to be a long night..._

_-Flashback End-_

"Hello,Elrios to Eterna..."

I snapped back to reality as Rena's voice sounded through my ear,bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Good,you're back among the living." Elsword grinned as he turned to Aisha.

"Hurry up,we're leaving." I turned to see Aisha,with her head turned to me.

I nod as I follow them back to Velder,preparing for anything that was to come. After all,isn't it just a matter of time until I'm questioned?

* * *

**Rena POV  
-**

I stopped toying with the rose I was looking at earlier,to see Eterna staring off into the sky above us.

Still... What is with these constant zoning off into space moments she has? She's a lot less serious then she was expected to be.

But then again,what do I know about her? Pretty much nothing.

I glance over and sigh. It's time to go now. "Hello,Elrios to Eterna..." I muttered as she snapped back to reality.

Elsword grinned. "Good,you're back among the living."

He's more mature now,but there's always that hint of the brash and impatient self of his that shows up time to time...

Speaking of,we should be getting back soon,Vanessa mentioned that there was a meeting tonight...

The road back was short,as we arrived once more in the Velder Capitol. It was market day,so the streets were bustling with activity. But we weren't stopping by at the market anyways. We returned to the base,which seemed more worn down for some reason,and headed in.

I glanced at Eterna,who skipped across the halls to the room she was assigned. Unusually happy it seems.

Sometimes,you really have to wonder at the seemingly innocent girl...

Just what kind of person is she? Is there a window on her thought? She's quiet and reserved,is this truly the white tactician that brought Hamel to its knees?

Those are questions we may never have an answer to. After all,in her records I have managed to access to an extent...

_"This is a vision... No,a dream. I had this dream when I acquired when I first opened this book on that fateful evening. In a flurry,I shot out of my bed and darted to my table. I snatch the bright white feather quill out of the ink well,almost spilling the dark liquid inside. Hastily,I jot down this message,for whoever may read it._

_I was dancing through the sky with my sword,like the world had put us into a tragically timed dance. I hear the toll of a bell in the distance,as I realize the only skill I truly ever needed was resisting being ordinary. Only the weak let others control them. The strong wear the masks they choose to wear,paint themselves the color they want to be,and be the image they desire to be._

_This dance across the vibrantly painted heavens was truly my moment of true peace. I could feel the winds blowing through the loose midnight strands behind me. I felt like proclaiming my joy as I felt all the pressure from the past lifting. The rhythmical velvet steps I took as I spun across the air. The pale and thin blade of my sword whisking through the air as easily as a hot knife through butter._

_Is this the feel of rising like the break of dawn? All this time,being forced to conceal all that I treasure. My love for ice and snow,and everything I had ever adored... The sound of the howling wind dancing in the air around me echoes all around. Is this the feeling of regret? Mourning? Sorrow? But for now,I do not care._

_I could feel the long ribbons on my hair unfurling,and unconsciously,I grab and throw off the crown on my head,hearing it shatter behind me. The elegant grace of a dance in the sky,something nothing else on Elrios could ever rival. I can't describe this pleasure,to be who I am,even if the toll of the bell might be the ring of my death bell. But even if it is,I can only thank fate for allowing me a dance with the wind. Up here in this forlorn heaven,I can finally breathe my first breath of fresh air in such a long while. Even if I'm all alone,I get to be who I am._

_Not the perfect image I always have to be._

_Even if I left this life behind,I'll be too relived to grieve. Standing,eternal,in the life I've chosen."_

_-The first journal entry in the Tome of Eternity_

* * *

**And that's chapter 10! Kinda short (no,not really XD. its the longest chapter so far,woot!) but I hope it was enough to answer some questions. What will happen next and what is the fate she faces? (And it turns out that her book is a journal as well) Find out next time! And will someone be kind enough to inform me about the Ice Burner status on the NA server? ;^;**


	11. Lost past,uncertain future

**Hello people,this is chapter 11~**

**Jiro- YES I KNOW,FINALLY DOUBLE DIGITS! So,what was confusing? I'll explain it And I did die,I rose from the dead XD**

**Sinojin: Sent ya a PM :P I hope you got it!**

**Elsword: Wait,did you ever do a disclaimer?**

**Me: *buried under piles of lawsuits* No. ELSWORD BELONGS TO KOG!**

***lawsuits burn***

**Me: YEAH,LET IT BURN! LET IT BURN! Onto the chapter!**

**Eve: WAIT!**

**Me: What?**

**Eve: Weren't you gonna ask people if they were interested in a spin off of Frozen?**

**Me: Oh right! SO PEEPS...**

**-dramatic pause-**

**Me: Im considering writing an Elsword spin off the movie,Frozen. It will have it's unique twists,so it won't be like the movie exactly. If so though,I have already decided who Elsa and Sven is,but will need suggestions on Anna and Kristoff. Hans shall be Eve- *slapped***

**Eve: Why do I always get the evil role?**

**Me: Quiet you. Sven shall be Chungy,and Elsa shall be Raven! *stabbed***

**Raven: WAIT A SECOND,WHY AM I ELSA?**

**Me: You get ice powers,quiet you. Plus it is for plot purposes,so shut your mouth. And no,Seris is not in this.**

**Ara: Can we get on with the chapter already?**

**Me: OH RIGHT! ON WITH DA CHAPTER~ LET IT GO~**

**Everyone: /)_-**

* * *

**Rena POV  
-**

I stride down the hall,clutching the heavy white book in my arms. If this is truly a window to her thoughts,I should bring this to the meeting.. More journal entries are inside,it's amazing on how she can pour so much hidden emotion inside a single entry. It really makes you wonder..

_-flashback-_

_I gently turned the stark white pages of the heavy book,taking in every word. Entry after entry,telling about the pain of past days._

_"Today... Just like any other day,trapped in this tower. But then again,freedom.. Is it something all life deserves? Or is it something only certain people deserve? The scratching of my quill is all that I hear today,as the golden sun casts its rays upon the kingdom._

_Appearances are deceiving. In this fantasy palace,it simply masks darkness. Freedom is everything I've ever wanted,but it is the only thing I can't reach. So much for my happy ending. Who would accept me anyways?_

_I'm merely an image held by pressure. If anyone saw anything besides this image,who would accept me? I can even wonder,are all my memories fake? Am I someone raised to be used?_

_The cool wind blows through the window,and the stained glass casting colorful shadows across the room. Birds chirp outside,and the fragrance of the flowers wafts through the air. It sounds so stupid,but I envy the wind,being free,going anywhere they wish._

_Soft white clouds drift through the vibrant sky above,the golden sun shining brilliantly. I really can't help feeling left out._

_What else do I have to say? Not much,do I?"_

_A glimpse behind that cold front,like a child left in the dark all alone..._

_"Today.. This begins. Eve has declared war against the rest of Elrios. As Altera's El runs out,Eve knows that it won't last much longer. And El is not exactly something a nation will give up without a fight. And now,I am called to duty once more..."_

_I can only stare at the golden pin in my hands. Authority and power. All in this object._

_The longing for freedom,it still echoes within my mind. But I can't run away. I'm not powerful,I'm not strong. After all these years,Eve had not bothered to cut my hair.. I draw my ceremonial sword from its scabbard._

_Its dull,but still sharp enough to cut some things._

_I carefully place its blade near my waist. I glance at my reflection in the blade,and swing the sword._

_The rest of the ebony threads fall to the ground,almost 3 feet of it. Oh well,I'll get someone to pick that up later. Eve had always complained about the time it took for me to wash my hair anyways._

_Still... It feels lonely here. No matter if I have everything I could want,I want freedom! I don't want to be someone I'm not.."_

_More entries are littered among the battle plans and weapon designs. It's amazing,how a single girl could bring whole armies to its knees. The weapons are designed for maximum power and stealth,silent and deadly. It's truly amazing._

_-Flashback end-_

I rise out of my thoughts as I reach for a doorknob and turn,hearing the click resonate through the hall. I push open the door,and see what's in front of me.

Everyone was seated at a long table,a creaky lightbulb hanging above the ceiling. Aisha wasn't here yet,Elsword staring off into space,and Ara polishing her spear,while leaned against the wall.

I gently slipped into a seat beside Vanessa,and awaited for the rest of the party,as Raven and Chung streamed into the room. I had carried the book with me,but I'm not sure if I should show what I have found. After all,this is such personal information..

But then again,should I really care? She is an enemy general,who knows if these are truths or lies.

I decide to pull out the heavy book,the bookmark coming out as well,as I pulled. The finely painted designs on the cover were not worn or faded,but appeared to be freshly painted and brand new. While I have managed to open it,the summoning magic just would not open to me. Perhaps it only obeys her? Seems logical.

A black and white jewel,in a perfect cabochon cut,are attached to the fine silk ribbon hanging from the spine. The domed stones glittered from the dull light that streamed in from a window,partially blocked by a curtain.

I gently pulled open the clasp once more,and turn to a page. More entries,and more words...

The words of black on the stark white pages are neat and formal,obviously written by quill. Even the dried ink seems to have a fragment of the emotion poured into these words. As past poets have said:

'_Paper is dead without a story,ink worthless without words,and all the world broken without stories.' _I recite the words in my head as I turn a page.

Until one entry grabs my attention.

I glance down at the words,expecting so much. This single page seems to hold so much,even if I have not begun reading.

_"The first thing I've ever heard,was an adventurer telling us his story. It was back then,many years ago. It was a wonderful tale,walking along the flawless sands of a deserted island. Venturing through valleys and plains nobody has seen before,and to trudge through untouched forests coated in mist. In a land of wonder and elegance,not knowing sadness or pain,but only love and a never ending passion._

_The night sky was said to be a rich deep navy,the speaks of silver shining brilliantly in the darkness. A blazing fire burning by his side,a golden ember occasionally flying out of the roaring flames. Through the night and into the day,was a sight one could find only in a dream. Calm cerulean waters,free of any pollution,cool to the touch. Golden sands washed in and out along with the waves,and the wildlife was at peace._

_And at the peak of a snowy mountain,the mounds of shimmering white piling higher and higher. More of these pure white flakes raining from the sky,and not a sound was to be heard. Then the story flashes to a verdant green plain,rich with life. The tall blades of emerald colored grass,littered with morning dew. Shades of red and gold were plastered among the verdant green.._

_Ah yes,it was truly a wonderful story he had told when he passed by our village. And only two weeks later,Eve had stormed the village and taken all of us..."_

Ah yes,it does sound wonderful. But inside,I could feel a prick of envy. I had cut off my connection with nature,for more power to protect my friends. I could no longer feel the life in the bare soil,or hear the whispers of the forests. The grass seemed just like any plant now,when I used to be able to feel the life inside them.

And as for Eterna herself. She's quiet and rarely speaks. Who knows what could be going on in her mind. I'm starting to think that we might have taken the wrong general. Is this truly,the one who has brought Hamel,the white city,to it's knees?

**Aisha POV  
-**

I stepped through the barren halls,searching for the meeting room. All the doors looked the same,so it was impossible to tell which door led to what. I made another left turn,and pulled open another random door,in hopes that this one contained someone that could guide me.

The room was a dusty bedroom. The bed however,was occupied. Then I realized that I had been going around in circles,as this was Eterna's bedroom...

She's asleep. Just great.

But then,a glimmer of gold catches my eye.

On the desk sits a fine golden crown,fairly small,enough to easily fit under a cap without notice. I quietly make my way over,and pick up the delicate object.

It almost feels like picking up that ring again... Glittering and beautiful,but terrible at the same time. The gold was highly polished,the metalwork so delicate you could feel the engravings at the lightest touch. A single flawless clear teardrop jewel rested at the tip.

Next to the crown was a badge. An opalescent crown mounted on a gold circle,and a white gold ribbon trailing off the right,a black and red on the left. Three pairs of wings are neatly placed at the sides,the top and bottom being white. However,the middle wing was midnight black.

I look to the slightly cracked mirror before me,then look back down at the crown in my hands.

As they say,beauty is a girl's best friend. But to me,it was my worst enemy. It was what had taken my former power,left me helpless and weak. I was once a respected girl.

The haunting gleam. The finely cut jewel. The glittering metalwork.

A piece of perfection,glittering and gorgeous,but representing the rule of Altera. How ironic.

I resist the urge to place the crown on my head as I set it back down on the dusty wood. I refuse to make the same mistake as I had in the past...

Just then,something under the sheets began to stir.

_Oh snap._

**There concludes the chapter! I'm wondering,should I make an April fool's bonus chapter? I would be pretty fun to screw with Eterna's floating book (maybe it could smack Eve over the head!) but you guys are my readers,so what do you think?**

**As always,R&R!**


End file.
